


Day's End

by sparklyfaerie



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, i'd call it a drabble if it was shorter, just some pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyfaerie/pseuds/sparklyfaerie
Summary: He never thought he’d have this. Until today, it had been his fate to hold himself away from the opposite sex for the rest of his life.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Day's End

She fell asleep while they were talking in her room.

He wasn't sure at what point they'd ended up lying down, but there they were. Tohru's head was pillowed on his shoulder as his hand ran softly through the ends of her hair. He was on his back, staring at her ceiling, feeling the warmth of her breath ghost over his neck and collarbone. He couldn't believe this was real. The curse that had plagued him for so long was gone. Broken, just like that. He didn't know what had prompted his release, but he wasn't about to question the best day of his life.

He was tired, but his mind was whirring too much to allow him to rest. For now, he simply relished in the warmth of the girl pressed against his side, her arm flung over his torso.

He never thought he'd have this. Until today, it had been his fate, even after Akito had ordered the destruction of his future cell, to hold himself away from the opposite sex for the rest of his life. Even if they'd been able to make it work between the two of them, he'd never have been able to hold Tohru like she deserved; his affection would always have to come with the caveat that he could never embrace her fully, always having to be cognizant about boundaries and hedging how close they could be without changing him.

Now, there was no barrier. She was pressed completely against his side and he had not changed.

She had been tired when they'd gotten home, but had refused to go to bed early. It was barely eight, but she still wasn't recovered from her stay in the hospital, and the emotionally charged rollercoaster of a day had steamrolled them both.

He nosed against her hair and let out a sigh as he melted into her warmth. He considered waking her to slip out and into his own room, but decided against it. He was too comfortable. And it wasn't like anything was going on—they were spread out on top of her comforter, the door wide open to the hall with the light on. Both were still fully dressed in their day clothes. There had been no intent behind him taking a seat on her bed besides the desire to spend a little more time with Tohru before he had to go to bed.

He heard the front door open and close downstairs. Shigure and Yuki had both been out all afternoon—Shigure at the main estate, Yuki who-knew-where. He guessed it was Yuki arriving home when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and decided to feign sleep. He wasn't up to dealing with the (former, if they were correct and _everyone's_ curses had broken) Rat.

The footsteps halted just outside of Tohru's door. Kyo's hand stilled in her hair.

Yuki made a _tch_ sound. "You really couldn't wait to jump into bed with her, huh?" He muttered to himself, likely believing Kyo's act.

He couldn't help it. His cheeks flushed and he disentangled the hand in her hair to flip Yuki off without even opening his eyes. He was in too good of a mood to do anything else. Besides, moving would mean waking Tohru, and she was still recuperating.

Yuki made a choking noise. Kyo expected some kind of retort, but nothing came besides the _click_ of the light switch being thrown and the soft _thud_ of the door being closed. He opened his eyes and squinted into the now-dark room, beams of weak moonlight slipping through the curtains and across their knees. Tohru shifted in her sleep; Kyo exhaled and closed his eyes.

From the other side of the wall at his head, he could have sworn he heard laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh the whole point of writing this was that I wanted to write Kyo flipping Yuki off.


End file.
